


They Know

by mleigh1969



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleigh1969/pseuds/mleigh1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are not always necessary to just know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Know

When the alarm sounds at 5am Chris reaches out to turn it off. A deep breathe, opening of tired eyes, another deep breath and out of bed to the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot. Darren stretches under the covers feeling his toes cramp a little. He slides out and finds his way to the bathroom to shave. Chris returns from the kitchen. They catch each others eye in the mirror – they exchange a small smile before Chris climbs into the shower. 

Words are not spoken when they are not necessary. 

They know.

They know they are thankful for the dawn of another day following the security of each other’s presence at night. They believe in the love they share, the life they are blessed with and the ceaseless laughter and joy they will experience together.

 They know.

Chris, dressed in jeans and a t shirt returns to the kitchen and preps two coffee mugs with the skill of a barista. Darren steps in and falls into place beside him. Chris hands him his cup once the lid is in place. Darren takes a drink and says, “you know my coffee order.” Chris smiles and shakes his head at the familiar joke as he crosses to the front door and turns the kitchen light off on Darren who follows behind. Chris hands  the keys to his car as Darren puts Chris’ wallet into the other boys back pocket. And can’t help but linger just a few seconds. Chris shakes his head again – funny he thinks how often Darren draws that response from him – he hopes and knows that he always will and he smiles bigger. They walk to the garage and stop in front of Chris’ car. A smile with a lingering glance and a small kiss is exchanged. 

Words are not spoken when they are not necessary

They know.

They know the other is counting on them to drive safely and wisely through these roads and highways of California. They know they must arrive safely at the next destination. They know it is a mutually shared wish and desire. There is still much to achieve together.

 

Darren pulls through the security gates first, followed by Chris. They park side by side. Gather their travel bags and make their way to their trailers. Then, to hair and make-up. A little more awake now.  The banter is easy, the conversation light. The crew – all of them – are held in high regards and listened to by both. They  ask questions about their families and truly care about the answers.

 The day goes by as usual. Although some are longer and more tiring that others – they are always patient and understand. Ever ready to “go again” and willing to put in the all or nothing it takes to get the perfect shot. Whether it is just the two of them or an entire group – everyone matters, everyone counts – and they leave no one out. Darren is a little better at the immediate intimacy and physical closeness with everyone he meets – Chris smiles and appreciates it – but it is not who he is. They understand these differences between them – they don’t push or expect anything that the other isn’t in a place to give or offer -  and they have learned  it is another thing of many that makes them even more compatible with each other. 

Breaks are always an adventure. Sometimes they are silly and bring out the childlike exuberance with each other. Sometimes they even dare to catch some of it on a video or vine – Darren seems to enjoy that medium and posts them often.  As long as they are careful – why not? Sometimes breaks are quiet and given over to a moment to capture a paragraph for a book or lyrics for a song in between bites of the food they grabbed before heading to Chris’ trailer. Sometimes that break is a moment for them to re-connect in a different way. When the morning has been emotionally draining or the scene has been difficult and emotional – they just hold one another and breathe in the security of the man they love. They are the center of one another’s soul – they know where to return to when it gets to be too much – They ground themselves in the other and know once their breathing has synchronized – they are again in a safe place

                They know – they always know.

Shooting is wrapped for the day.  Out of costume. Darren puts the familiar beanie and sunglasses on.  Into their cars with a nod of agreement to the plans made during a break earlier in the afternoon. Chris heads home, drops his bag on the stairs and puts his wallet and keys in the basket by the door. He starts to prep and cook the chicken that was put the fridge the night before to thaw. He pulls the large pot and fills it with water to boil. Darren arrives repeating the same bag, key and wallet ritual that Chris beat him to today. He crosses to the kitchen with the plastic bag to find Chris facing the stove. He takes the noodles out of the bag and moves up behind Chris and slips his hands around his waist and places a gentle kiss to the spot between his neck and shoulder that he loves to taste and smell. Chris smiles and responds with a small moan as he takes the noodles and starts to open the box and pour them into the now boiling water. Darren moves to the freezer and tries to subtly put away the ice cream he bought. He turns to see Chris looking at him with knowing eyes. Darren feigns innocence and then accepts that he has been caught and instead goes for waggling the eye brows and a huge smile. Chris shakes his head for the umpteenth time and can’t help that it sends a calm through his body as he turns to stir the noodles and pour the sauce over the chicken. Darren sets the table and pours their drinks. Chris places the colander in the sink as Darren slips beside him and pours the cooked noodles to drain them and shake them out. Chris pours the sautéed chicken over the noodles now in a serving dish. Chris reaches for one last bowl as he uncovers the final pot on the stove of steamed veggies. Darren gives Chris a desperate look and then resigns that he will, as usual, at least try them as they are “good for me” I know. (this is one thing he is still not sure he can forgive Lea for getting Chris hooked on).  They sit at the table, feet entangled and enjoy the quiet and calm. The conversation flows easily from topic to topic or could stay fully engaged on a single theme – there are times when there are no words at all – just glances and smiles that say I’m ok because I know you’re ok. It’s their time and they don’t rush it – just bask in the ease of it.

                They Know – They believe.

 

                Evenings are spent with movies, games, writing, creating, and sometimes sleeping. Tonight was a movie night. Darren’s choice – so Disney it is. Chris finishes the clean up as the familiar Disney theme comes over the sound system. He crosses into the living room to find Darren sitting against the arm of the couch and indicates for Chris to come and sit between his legs. Chris climbs in with his back to Darren’s chest as the blanket is pulled over the top of them both and they snuggle in as Darren pushes play. Darren’s hands make their way around Chris’ waist to the hands waiting to be entwined. He rubs his fingers over the soft skin.  They watch, sometimes hum, Darren usually sings – loudly.  They imitate the voices, mimic the dialogue and sometimes make off handed (not Disney appropriate) comments. Darren jumps, startling Chris out of his daze, climbed from behind him and runs to the kitchen. He returns with a bowl of ice cream. He hands it to Chris as he wiggles back into his position. Darren has always claimed that he only brings out one spoon so there is less to clean up latter. Chris knows it has more to do with Darren wanting to feed him and share – it is more intimate and personal  - and Chris is ok with that.

                Bedtime is a different, but generally fun, experience every night. There are times when they both dozed off watching TV and bumble their way to the bedroom in zombie like form to lazily slip into pajama pants and t’s and slip off to sleep again with a kiss goodnight. There are the times when they have been so engrossed in what they were doing that time slips away and they find themselves climbing into bed at different times. But the second one in always reaches out for the first and the first always entwines their fingers – it’s a reflex that brings relaxed sleep faster. The need for physical closeness and connection is strong for both of them and they love to give into it whenever possible. There are quick, frantic, but no less enjoyable moments when they don’t have the time to take it slow. Then there are the times when time is all they have and can spend all night moving slow, sometimes painstakingly slow to the one on the receiving end. 

                The routine is from a practiced understanding and learning. But it is far from typical. Their day to day is an adventure, their love is always growing and deepening, their lives are changing and charging forward – but as long as they are together through it all

                They Know – it was always be ok.


End file.
